Various types of boxes or other containers are available for storing and displaying small articles and products, such as jewelry. The boxes may be used in a home for personal use or in the retail environment for commercial use. The box stores the product when the product is not being displayed to protect it from damage. The product may also be displayed using the box as a display platform to provide a more pleasing presentation of the product. This is particularly true in a retail environment. When purchasing an item, a product seems more desirable to the consumer when it is displayed in an aesthetically pleasing manner. To provide a more visually pleasing display, the box may be converted to a display platform on which to show or exhibit the product. The box thus serves two functions, as a protective housing when the product is being stored and as an aesthetically pleasing display when the product is being shown. While several convertible boxes are currently available, room for improvement remains.